bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets Part: 1
Plot The squid alien is in his ship watching several screens with pictures of Bryce saving people as aliens. He turns and faces Vulkanus, Zombozo, the Circus Freaks, Six-six, and Kraab. (Squid): You have all faced the wielder of the Omntrix, and know his strength.(steps out of the shadows, revealing enhanced armor) It will be my turn. (Kraab): When?! All you've done is send us after that- (Squid): Silence! Now then, I'll send you all one more time, to claim the reward. If you should fail, we will all be sorry. (Zombozo): I believe we all understand the severity of the situation; we will not fail. (Squid): Good, now go! The others nod and exit the room. Theme Song Bryce is in his livingroom, talking with his mom. (Bryce): I'm just sayin, I'm sixteen. Been that way for months. I should have a car to go with my license. (Melanie): I know you want a car, but I don't have the money right now. If you want a car, buy one yourself. (Bryce): My job doesn't pay that much. (Melanie): Well, just sucks doesn't it? (Bryce): Whatever.(gets on his phone) (Melanie): Who are you talking to? (Bryce): Marissa. Is it okay if she comes over? (Melanie): I guess. Later, Marissa and Bryce are sitting on his bed, watching TV. (Marissa): Hey, babe. (Bryce): Hm? (Marissa): What's transforming like? (Bryce): What? (Marissa): Oh come on. You were in the stadium when the robot crashed, and then Darkflame showed up. And when those guys attacked school, you left the room just as Feedback appeared. It's a little obvious that, you're linked to the aliens, and the best explanation is transformation. (Bryce): Uh... well, its like... like being me, but having another body. Another consciousness. (Marissa): Cool, what about using the powers? (Bryce): It just natural, like I've always been able to do it. But I know I couldn't... (The Infinity): (beeping) Warning, warning: hostile forces in the vicinity. (Bryce): I gotta go, I'll be back. Bryce transforms into XLR8 and speeds away. End Scene XLR8 Arrives in downtown, and reverts. The place is deserted except for a few hooded figures. (Hooded Figure): Bryce Bowman. (Bryce): I'm here. (Hooded Figure): We are here, on behalf of Vilagx the conquerer. (Bryce): Vilgax? (Second Hooded Figure): Yes, he sent us here to finish you off, and we intend to do just that. The figures remove their hooded cloaks, revealing them to be Zombozo, Vulkanus, Six-six, Kraab, and the Circus Freaks. (Bryce): Let's get this going.(slams the dial down) Bryce transforms into an alien with half a body of fire and half ice, he has two rocky legs, and wings that match his arms and head. Equinox fires a stream of fire at Zombozo, while firing a freeze ray at the Circus Freaks. Thumbskull and Frightwig are caught in the ice. Zombozododges the fire and launches a rocket at Equinox, who throws a fireball at it, exploding it near Kraab, knocking him down. Equinox is then hit by Vulkanus, sending him towards a building. He uses his fire and ice to slow himself. He turns and fires his fire and ice at Vulkanus, creating a powerful steam blast. It hits Vulkanus and his armor begins rusting. (Equinox): Ha, nice suit. Equinox is hit by an energy whip; he looks up and sees Zombozo launching it at him again. He trys to blast it, but Acid Breath spits on him. He rols on the ground, rubbing the acid off. Kraab fires a purple canister at him, which he kicks away. It hits Acid Breath and releases purple gas, which knocks him out. Equinox fires his steam blast at Six-six, which he dodges and then fires down on him. Zombozo takes a hude wooden mallet and hits Equinox from behind, knocking him down. (Equinox): Heh heh, you guys think this'll stop me? Ha ha, not even close.(he jumps up and hits the Infinity, changing to Tomahawk) Tomahawk punches Zombozo into Kraab, who missfires a grenade, hitting Six-six, who falls down, hitting Vulanus on the head, knocking him out. (Tomahawk): (weakly) Heh heh, I-I told you... I told(passes out, reverting) (Zombozo): (getting up) Well, it seems we accomplished our task. Thumbskull(fires a rocket, which breaks him and Frightwig out of the ice) get Bowman. We will head back to Vilgax now. The group walks away, with Bryce on Thumskull's shoulder. THE END Aliens Used *Equinox''(Debut)'' *Tomahawk Trivia *Equinox appears for the first time *The Alliance has gained a few members *Bryce loses a fight for once *Bryce passes out from the amount of fighting he has just done. Category:Episodes Category:Series Category:BBO